dancecentralfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Emilia
Emilia jest tancerką, która występuje we wszystkich częściach serii "Dance Central". Jest w ekipie Riptide razem z Bodie'm. __TOC__ Stroje Dance Central * Sweatin' Nosi żółto-niebieską koszulkę sportową z numerem 59, szare szorty i sportowe buty, na rękach ma niebieskie bandaże sportowe. * Knockout Ma żółtą bluzkę, która odkrywa jej brzuch, nosi też zielone szorty, na głowie ma żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Dance Central 2 * Styl Ekipy (Riptide) Nosi czerwony kostium kąpielowy, czarną kurtkę, długie białe skarpety oraz buty w kolorze czerwonym, białym i czarnym. * Styl Miejski Ma białą koszulę bez rękawów, podarte jeansy i ciemno-niebieskie buty. Dance Central 3 * Styl Retro (2000) Ma pomarańczową koszulkę bez rękawów, która jest podarta, ma też jeansy, czarne buty i biżuterię, czyli diamentowe kolczyki, najszyjnik i bransoletka. W tym stroju ma rozpuszczone włosy * Agentka DCI Ma czarną sukienkę, kurtkę, rajstopy i fioletowe buty. * Styl Ekipy Taki sam jak w Dance Central 2 * Styl Miejski Taki sam jak w Dance Central 2 * Styl Klasyczny Taki sam strój jak w Dance Central (Sweatin'), ale ona ma inną fryzurę. Dance Central Spotlight Ma szarą bluzkę, a pod spodem ma różową, ma też szare szorty, jasno-zielony bandaż oraz duży niebieski ochraniacz na prawej nodze. Dance Central VR Taki sam strój jak Sweatin', ale zamiast bandaży sportowych, ma długie czarne rękawy. Na szortach widnieje logo Riptide. Piosenki Ciekawostki * Jej grupa krwi to A+ * Lubi robić żarty, szczególnie na Miss Aubrey. * Lubi uprawiać sport. * Lubi rozpalać ogniska na plaży. * Z intra pierwszej części Dance Central, widzimy jak ona uderza w worek treningowy, przez co możemy myśleć, że jej ulubionym sportem jest boks, ale lubi też siatkówkę. * Została dwa razy aresztowana za przewinienia. * Niektórzy gracze myślą, że pochodzi z Włoch. * Jest jedyną umięśnioną żeńską postacią. Teksty Dance Central 2 0-2 gwiazdek * Huh! Wyzwanie na jakiś czas nikomu nie zaszkodzi * Było kilka niezłych momentów. Przejrzałam cię! * Każdemu czasem powinie się noga. Luzik! 3-4 gwiazdki * Co mam powiedzieć? Z wynikami się nie dyskutuje * Z tym się człowiek nie rodzi. Bez pracy nie ma kołaczy * To komu robimy wjazd na chatę? Nie mogę tego ominąć! 5 lub złote gwiazdki * Pięć gwiazdek? Pewnie! Wygląda, że ktoś tu jedzie na dopingu * Pięć gwiazdek! Tak trzymaj! Kumasz bazę * I właśnie takich występów potrzebujemy w naszej ekipie! Bitwa Na Parkiecie * Eh! Przejdźmy już do tego momentu, w którym dostaniesz lanie, a koledzy zaczynają cię pocieszać * Niech wygrają najlepsi! Czyli właśnie my * Musisz wiedzieć jedno. Nikt nie staje bezkarnie na drodze Riptide Dance Central 3 0-2 gwiazdek * No dobra, jest w tobie dusza wojownika * Hmm, coś tu się przed chwilą wydarzyło * Widzę tu surowy talent! Weźmy się do roboty * Może za mało się rozciągnęliśmy? Przerwa na rozgrzewkę? * Wiesz co? Może nie motywuje cię wystarczająco mocn''o * ''Hej, to było w porządku! Ale czekam na coś więcej 3-4 gwiazdki * Hej, człowieku! Koniec walki, opuść gardę * O! Co my tu mamy? Twój występ był powalający * Całkiem, całkiem nieźle. Chcesz podkręcić tempo? * Masz przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, prosto do gwiazd! * Gdybym mogła to cofnąć i obejrzeć znowu, zrobiłabym to 5 lub złote gwiazdki * To było niewiarygodne! Jak udało ci się osiągnąć taki poziom? * Zwycięstwo smakuje bosko! Prawda? * O nieźle! Ktoś chyba wstał dziś tą nogą co trzeba! * Jeśli ktoś zapyta o prawdziwego mistrza, pokażę mu ciebie! Bitwa * Jasne, że jesteśmy pozytywnie nastawieni. Zawsze wygrywamy! * Tak się kończą wielkie przechwałki. Pozostaje tylko pewien niesmak * Rywalizacja nie jest waszą mocną stroną. A może spróbujecie czegoś innego? * Mam nadzieję, że macie kąpielówki. Riptide was zmiecie jak prawdziwy odpływ! Galeria DC-Emilia.png|Sweatin' EmiliaAltOutfit.jpg|Knockout 558992 729626867061135 1807421394 n.jpg|Styl ekipy Ur hi 24.jpg|Styl miejski Dance central 3 9.jpg|Styl retro 395748 539298976101963 1202678738 n.jpg|Agentka DCI DanceCentralSpotlight bodie emilia noHUD.jpg|Emilia i Bodie w Dance Central Spotlight club-worthy-dance-moves-dance-central-vr.png|Emilia w Dance Central VR Kategoria:Postacie